


Catnip

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Falling In Love, Fluff, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tails, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A random encounter lights the fires of desire in the two most wanted criminals in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just one of those days for Ragna the Bloodedge. He was trying on clothes, minding his own business, when some douche recognized him and the usual hubbub started.

He didn’t feel the need to destroy the store owner’s livelihood, so he grabbed his clothes and sword, and hightailed it out of there in his boxers. Guards where hot on his trail through the bustling streets of Kagutsuchi. They weren’t a threat at all. A flick of the wrist would’ve knocked those wimps out, but Ragna would’ve really appreciated just a minute to put his clothes back on before kicking their asses.

As he ran, he noticed the throng growing thinner, which didn’t suit him at all. He wanted to meld into the crowd, not stand out even more. He stopped short, turned on his heel, and ran back the way he came, past his pursuers. They tripped over themselves, trying to change directions as quickly as possible.

This bought Ragna precious time. He ducked into a street populated by tailors, seamstresses, and other shops dealing in clothing. He quickly ducked into a shop, dashed past customers and staff and jumped into a changing booth.

Finally, a moment to catch his breath. Ragna relaxed and leaned against the wall. When he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn’t alone. His eyes widened when he saw a small woman with remarkable features.

Her mane of pink hair almost reached the floor, and a pair of fluffy cat-ears poked out from it. On her nose sat a pair of round glasses, aiding a pair of large, yellow eyes. Ragna reckoned his eyes were just as big at that moment.

He knew this woman. It was Kokonoe from Sector 7, his master’s daughter. The world was remarkably small sometimes. It was an awkward situation, but what made it truly uncomfortable was the fact that he had interrupted her in the middle of changing. She held some sort of clothing article close to her chest.

Even so, Ragna got an eyeful. The only thing covering her privates was a black thong. He had never known how nicely built she was. Her hips were wide and, in combination with her narrow waist, gave her some very feminine curves. On top of that, her legs were smooth, slender and elegant. Kokonoe was a prime example of all the things besides a big pair of tits that could be gorgeous about a woman’s body.

Ragna averted his eyes when he realized he was staring. When the initial shock wore off after a few seconds, Kokonoe bristled and glared at him.  
“What the hell are you doing here!?”, she whispered. It was the kind of whisper that may as well have been spoken out loud.  
“Where did he go!?”, a voice outside cried just as Ragna was about to answer.  
“He must be here somewhere! Split up and search the area!”, another voice called.

A tense moment passed between the two of them. Then, Kokonoe relaxed a little.  
“Looks like we’re stuck here until the air is clear, huh?”, she sighed.  
“You won’t sell me out?”, Ragna asked.  
“Of course not. I’m not exactly a fan of the NOL myself, y’know? I’m not gonna serve them their precious SS-class criminal on a silver platter”  
“Thank you”, Ragna said and heaved a sigh of relief.

An awkward silence past.  
“But… shit, what’s with the get up? If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were some sort of pervert come to rape me. Did they interrupt you while changing or something?”, Kokonoe asked.  
“Yup, exactly that”, Ragna said drily. The cat girl shook her head in disbelief.

“…fuck’s sake”, she grumbled. Not only was she stuck with a half-naked guy, he was distressingly easy on the eyes. Being the world’s most wanted criminal probably required one hell of a fitness regimen. “Could you put some clothes on at least?”. Ragna crossed his arms.  
“It’s a little too cramped in here for that, don’t you think?”, he said. Ragna wasn’t wrong. These booths were not made for two people, let alone two people and a big ol’ sword.

With nothing else to do, Kokonoe killed time by stealing glances at him. His abs looked amazing, as did his pecks. His arms were more sinewy than bulky, but she had no doubt that he could easily lift her off of her feet if he wanted to. Either it was getting hot in there, or it was just her…

She knew the answer was the latter when her eyes finally fell on his boxers. She swallowed hard when she realized his dick was hanging out of his shorts. It wasn’t like it dangled down all the way to his knees or anything, but it was too long for his boxers to contain. Kokonoe took note of the pale foreskin, covering most of the pink looking glans.

She didn’t know whether she should be happy about it or not, but eventually, it started twitching and growing.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”, she asked softly and looked away. Ragna’s face was flushed with embarrassment.  
“I can’t exactly help it!”, he hissed. “You’re cute like that”.  
“Like what? Basically naked?”, she chuckled. She couldn’t believe this. Ragna just closed his eyes and sighed, seemingly frustrated.

Kokonoe watched as his cock grew fatter and longer. His glans swelled, and its foreskin gradually rolled back, unable to contain it any longer. Once he was fully erect, his glans looked like a big knob with a delightful shape and color. Furthermore, it had grown to a point where it was straining against the confines of his boxers, and to Kokonoe it looked like it might just break its cotton prison.

She felt a single drop of sweat trickle down her cheek. Other bodily fluids weren’t quite flowing yet, but she was getting there. At that point, she was chewing her lip, staring unabashedly while rubbing her thighs together.

She couldn’t believe she was getting wet over this. On the other hand, Ragna was quite the looker, with a big cock to boot, and he had called her cute. That boner was all because of her, apparently. She knew she shouldn’t care that much about his little compliment, but she was used to lickspittles and dumbasses praising her intellect. Having a hunk of a man like Ragna call her cute felt nice. Another consideration was when she had last had sex, with a man rather than her vibrator.

“So, I’ve been thinking…”, Kokonoe said eventually. Ragna looked up and was surprised to find Kokonoe smiling at him. Her cheeks were rosy, making her look kind of adorable. His cock strained against his boxers. “Since I’m graciously not ratting you out, don’t you think I should get something in return?”

Ragna felt frustration boil up in his belly. He knew Kokonoe wasn’t the type to just play nice and let it be.  
“And what could I possibly have to give to the mighty Professor Kokonoe?”, he asked sharply. Undeterred, Kokonoe reached out, and put a hand on the outline of his dick. Ranma gasped, tried to back away, but found himself with his back to the wall already.  
“I think this’ll do nicely”, she said sensually. Ragna hadn’t even registered the smoldering look Kokonoe had been giving him up until now.

“Come on”, Ragna chuckled nervously, “a girl like you wouldn’t want a guy like me, right?”. Kokonoe smiled at him still and rubbed his cock through his shorts.  
“This might surprise you, but I think you are quite nice to look at”, she murmured, letting her hand run up from his crotch, across his abs, his pecks, all the way up to his handsome face. “Besides, you like me, right?”, she asked, dropping the shirt she had been covering herself with up until then.

Had Kokonoe kept her hand on his cock, she would’ve felt it throb when she unveiled her breasts. They weren’t big, but shapely. They were a perfect match for her lithe body, tipped by hard, pink nipples.  
“Fuck…”, Ragna said under his breath. She was perfect.

Kokonoe was evidently pleased by his reaction. Her smile broadened and she licked her lips as Ragna drew shuddering breaths, his eyes fixed upon her breasts.  
“How about you just lean back, relax, and let me take my prize?”, she purred, hooking her fingers into his boxer’s waistband. “How about it, Ragna?”. A soft, guttural sound escaped him. His erection was killing him. He wanted her. He wanted her badly. He felt like there ought to have been a good reason for him to say no, he looked for it in his heart of hearts, but he couldn’t find it.

Ragna nodded ever so slightly, and in case Kokonoe didn’t get the hint, he also put a hand on her head and gently, yet firmly pushed her down. Her tails flailed excitedly as she squatted down in front of him and slowly pulled down his shorts.

“Holy…”, Kokonoe breathed before chuckling to herself excitedly. Ragna’s cock looked even better in its full glory. It was as large as she had expected, covered by supple skin, and came with a pair of heavy balls. She let her hands wander across it, fondled it, rubbed it slightly to get a feel for it. Her vibrator was nothing compared to this thing.

Ragna absentmindedly scratched her ears and hissed as she played with him. Her hands were warm and smooth, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel hot wetness.  
“You can hardly bear it anymore, huh?”, Kokonoe asked, lips mere inches from his cock. He felt her warm breath and it made him shudder. “Lucky you, me neither”, she said playfully and commenced the blowjob.

Ragna wasn’t a virgin. He wasn’t exactly a lady-killer, but he had had some encounters in the past. Kokonoe’s blowjob alone made him forget all of them.

She started simply by placing her soft lips on his engorged glans, and twirling her tongue all over it. Her candy addiction and years of ceaseless lollipop consumption had made her a virtuoso with her mouth. The fact that she enjoyed the way Ragna tasted only served to make her try even harder.

She quickly started bobbing her head, running her lips across his glans and licking every nook and cranny of it, while her hands pumped away at his thick shaft.  
“How can yo- ohhhh”, he moaned, which was music to Kokonoe’s ears. The hand on her head was holding on firmly. Clearly Ragna couldn’t focus on petting her anymore, but she was going to let it slide. After all, what was he supposed to do when his mind was getting blown like never before.

Regardless of her sense of accomplishment, Kokonoe pulled away and gasped for breath.  
“Keep it down”, she chided, though she didn’t sound mad. Getting caught like this would’ve been really annoying though, so Ragna tried to pull himself together. She didn’t make it any easier when she started running her tongue all along his length, covering every last bit of his cock in saliva. She even lifted the heavy thing to show his balls some much needed love before resuming her blowjob.

Ragna couldn’t withstand her for very long. He panted like a dog while she bobbed her head rapidly along his cock, jerking him off at the base while her lips and tongue went into overdrive around his tip. He clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle his groaning as he came.

Kokonoe suddenly found her mouth full of hot semen. She tried swallowing, but it came too quickly. She pulled away, letting Ragna out of her mouth with a pop. A hot rope of cum hit her squarely on the nose right away, followed by even more shots. She unfurled her tongue to catch it, but once Ragna had let it all out, her face was a sticky mess. Fortunately, she didn’t mind whatsoever.

“Damn, someone was even more backed up than I am”, she giggled, licking cum off of her fingers. Ragna breathed heavily and felt like he had just let out a whole liter of jizz.  
“That was… amazing…”, he panted, scratching her ears again. The cat lady leered up at him.  
“I hope it’ll keep being amazing a while longer”, she said and started sucking his cock again. Ragna was still sensitive, but Kokonoe knew no mercy. She sucked it hard, and his dick became rock solid again in no time.

She got up, turned around and put her hands to the opposite wall, pushing her thong-clad butt towards him.  
“My turn”, she said excitedly. Driven by his most basic instincts, Ragna reached for that sweet, round ass, groped it, and pulled the thong aside. He hissed when his glans met Kokonoe’s hot, wet lips, and he had to hold his breath as he pushed into her tight little pussy.

Kokonoe managed to keep her voice down, though her lips formed a little ‘o’ as she got impaled by his massive dick. Ragna started slowly, which was agonizing. The way his glans scraped her tender insides on its way out, and the way he stretched her were amazing. Kokonoe couldn’t even fathom being satisfied with a vibrator after having experienced this hot, hard pussy-pleaser. However, as fantastic as it felt, it wasn’t intense enough.

“You’re not handling porcelain here. Fuck me harder!”, she told him across her shoulder.  
“You want it harder?”  
“Yes!”  
“Are you sure?”. Kokonoe simply nodded emphatically. Ragna smirked and licked his lips. “Alright. You want hard? I’ll give you hard”, he growled. Then things happened quickly.

Ragna clasped a hand over Kokonoe’s mouth before slamming his hips into her. A wise decision by the criminal, because otherwise the whole store would’ve heard her yelp. Kokonoe hadn’t realized that Ragna hadn’t gone all the way in before. He was now fully inside her, with his balls pressing against her and his glans pushing against her deepest parts. His other hand reaffirmed its grip on her waist, and the fucking began.

It was insane. Kokonoe felt like her brain was turning to mush. Ragna’s cock was rampaging inside her, and it was amazing. He hit all the right spots, and he hit them hard and fast. His balls were slapping against her with every rapid thrust, and he even let one of his fingers slip into her mouth for her to suck on while he pummeled her little hole.

Ragna couldn’t get enough. Kokonoe was so tight, and hot, and wet, and… everything. He may as well have been a virgin up until then, because nothing he had ever experienced compared to the soft flesh coiling around his dick, squeezing him, trembling in response to his every move.

Besides all that, Kokonoe was alluring in a number of other ways. Her two tails flailed around happily, and caressed Ragna’s chest and face. Her hair fell all around her face, revealing her elegant back. Ragna appreciated the view of her amazing figure, especially since, bent over like she was, her ass looked absolutely amazing, particularly with the thong still on.

Cutest of all, however, was the fact that she was purring. Literally. She was one happy kitten, and she showed it.  
“Keep it down”, Ragna gasped halfheartedly. Getting caught was the least of his worries at that moment. He was way too busy holding his load so he could enjoy Kokonoe’s pussy just a little bit longer. She didn’t listen, anyway. She was merrily sucking his finger, watching stars dance before her eyes.

The climax came suddenly, and violently. Ragna was panting as if he was running a marathon. Kokonoe had been cumming for a while now, though the only indication thereof was her purring. Ragna only knew that her pussy was as slippery as could be, and that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

When the time came, he couldn’t help but groan loudly and release his loud inside her. Kokonoe cried out and came all over again. Ragna’s hand muffled the cry, but it was loud regardless.

Kokonoe loved the warmth spreading inside her, but she was no less pleased when Ragna yanked his cock out and kept shooting ropes of hot cum all over her butt and back. She struggled to stay on her feet, gently swaying her hips to offer him a moving target.

By the end of it, Kokonoe slowly slumped to her knees, and Ragna stumbled back against the wall. Both of them had needed that. During their post-coital reverie, they looked at each other for a long time. Both of them smiled, suddenly seeing their partner in a very new, very charming light. The kind of compatibility they shared wasn’t something you experienced every day. Both of them knew that this was not going to be a one-time fling.

“I heard a woman cry!”, a voice outside the booth shouted. Ragna and Kokonoe snapped to attention immediately.  
“You need to leave”, she said, picking herself up. Ragna was already grabbing his things.  
“Thanks, Kokonoe”, he said, pulled up his boxers at least, and made a run for it. He had said it with a kind of warmth she had never heard from him before, at least not directed her way. The feeling was mutual.

She was quick enough to pick up something to cover herself up with before an NOL officer pulled the curtain aside.  
“Oh my god! That fiend raped a woman!”, he yelled at the sight of her. Kokonoe was a cum-covered mess, after all. The guy promised that someone would come by to take care of her momentarily before dashing away, presumably to hunt down Ragna.

Kokonoe wasn’t going to stick around that long. She wiped the cum off with some shirt, put on her own clothes, and left. As she walked down the streets of Kagutsuchi, she snickered to herself. After that romp she was in a good mood, of course, but that wasn’t the only reason.

That day, the NOL had failed to catch two SS-class criminals, even if they only knew of one of them. What a bunch of inept idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

The wheel of fate kept turning, and the two SS-class criminals met again as guests of the NOL. Kagura Mutsuki was gathering forces for a coup, and both of them were valuable allies for the undertaking.

They played it cool in front of people, though both of them remembered their previous encounter vividly. Ragna had to hide his erection during a meeting while Kokonoe was fighting down a sultry smile every time she glanced at him.

Afterwards, their paths crossed in a lonely hallway. Ragna stopped short and avoided eye contact while Kokonoe smirked and studied him.  
“Long time no see”, she said. He nodded and mumbled a response. He felt embarrassed, though he didn’t know which was worse, remembering the last time they had met, or the fact that he wanted that to happen again.

Kokonoe seemed amused by his bashfulness.  
“You should relax, you know, like back then, when you covered me in jizz…”  
“Keep it down!”, Ragna hissed, catching a glimpse of Kokonoe’s leer for the first time. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened”  
“That boner of yours is saying otherwise”, Kokonoe told him, pointing at his crotch.

Ragna cussed and tried to hide it. It wasn’t like he could help it with her around. When he looked at her, he could practically see her naked body, and from there it wasn’t far to remembering that hot, slippery vice between her thighs. He chided himself and tried to glare at Kokonoe. The effect was somewhat lessened by his blushing.

“You don’t need to make this harder, you know?”. Kokonoe’s smile widened and she snickered. It took him a moment to realize that that hadn’t come out right.  
“Hey, you make it sound as if you hadn’t enjoyed it”, she said and slowly walked up to him.  
“Of course I enjoyed…”, Ragna said, but trailed off when she stopped mere inches away from him.  
“Well, me too”, Kokonoe told him. Her voice was now a low, sensual murmur. “And, coincidentally, I’ll be all alone in my lab tonight”.  
“What do you mean?”. Her tongue wandered across her lips as she smiled at him.  
“I mean, if someone were interested in spending some quality time in my bed, there would be no one to bother us”, she told him.

Ragna drew a shuddering breath. His dick was actively trying to rip through his pants at that point. Why did this grumpy cat have to be so god damn alluring?

When he didn’t answer, Kokonoe turned on her heel.  
“Gee”, she said to seemingly no one in particular, “I wonder if anyone would be interested in doing such a thing…”. She walked away, darting a last, smoldering glance at him as she turned a nearby corner.

Ragna’s eyes were glued to her back as she left. She was swaying her hips for him, along with her tails. Images of her, bent over in front of him, flashed before his eyes.

Thoughts about her haunted him for the rest of the day. As hour after hour went by and the sun started to set, his desire grew. He had other, bigger issues to deal with, but that slip of a woman was simply intoxicating.

Lusting after his master’s daughter was weird, but could he really be blamed when she was just so… hot? And she was egging him on, too! She wanted it, just as much as him, maybe more. Ragna sighed when he remembered the sex, her body, and the way she made him feel. No woman could compare to her…

That night, Kokonoe was hanging around her lab when someone knocked on her door. She was excited. It had taken all of her restraint not to jump Ragna back in the hallway. After all, appearances had to be maintained, but she wanted to get her hands on him already.

She jumped up, jogged to the door with a spring in her step, but stopped short. She cleared her throat, adjusted her clothes and calmed herself. He didn’t need to know how giddy she was. She would make him _feel_ it soon enough.

She opened the door, and there he was. Ragna towered over her, and in the gloom of the late hours, he was little more than the looming shadow of a beast, come to gobble up a little kitten. Fortunately, the kitten had no intention of stopping him.

She stepped aside wordlessly, and he entered. The door closed behind him, and for a long moment, the both of them just stared at each other; two caskets of black powder, and their fuses were about to run out.

Shortly thereafter, a trail of clothes led to Kokonoe’s bed. Sitting on the edge was Ragna, shirtless. In his lap sat Kokonoe, wearing only a black thong and a sports bra. They were making out.

After he had entered her lab, Ragna had simply pulled her off of her feet and shoved his tongue into her mouth. They had not stopped kissing since. Kokonoe was pressing her lithe body against his broad frame while her hands roamed his shoulders, his neck, and his hair. Similarly, Ragna’s big hands squeezed and fondled whatever they found, and more often than not, they were caressing Kokonoe’s tails. Her feline appendages were flailing excitedly, but they remained calm as long as Ragna petted them.

While they were trying to devour each other, their hips were grinding against one another. Kokonoe’s panties were already drenched from feeling his rock-hard dick grinding against her snatch.  
“Ahhh, fuck!”, she said at some point, pressing herself away from him. “I refuse to cum from dry humping. Let’s get down to business already!”. With that said, she slid down onto the floor and started tugging at Ragna’s pants. They came off and went flying. He wouldn’t need them anymore tonight. “Fuck, I’ve missed this”, Kokonoe whispered as she propped up Ragna’s erection and sniffed it. She licked her lips, and before Ragna could say anything, Kokonoe’s tongue was already sliding along his length.

He relaxed, sighed and started petting her head. If Kokonoe wanted to suck his cock he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop her. She covered him in saliva, from his engorged crown down to his heavy balls. In fact, Kokonoe took some time to really show those nuts some love. When one of them disappeared in her mouth, Ragna hissed and unintentionally pulled Kokonoe even closer.

She loved this. She liked a man that appreciated her service, and no one had ever shown her his enjoyment as clearly as Ragna. She played with his balls in her mouth while stroking his slippery dick with one hand.

With time, Ragna started leaking pre-cum, and as his dick grew more slippery, Kokonoe’s hand worked faster. Ragna’s moaning and hissing became louder and he was writhing in please. Kokonoe stared up at him. Her eyes were smiling brightly while her mouth was still tending to his balls.  
“Fucking hell! You’re the best, Kokonoe”, he panted. _And don’t you ever forget it_, Kokonoe thought.  
“You’ve seen nothing yet”, she told him. Now that his nuts were thoroughly polished, it was time to move on to the main event. Kokonoe took note of Ragna’s grin as she began swallowing his cock.

She was even better than he remembered. Kokonoe took her time. She started with a smooch on his tip, quickly swallowed it, and lashed it harshly with her hot, soft tongue. Ragna was panting like crazy. He had to try his hardest just to keep from cumming too quickly, from allowing this bliss to end too quickly.

Kokonoe was lapping up all the pre cum oozing out of Ragna’s glans. She loved the flavor, and it reminded her of all the cum he had given her last time. The prospect of more motivated her, making her lick his glans even more intensely. However, the hand on her head urged her to go further down, reminding her that there was still the rest of his cock, waiting for her service, and service it she would.

Kokonoe winked at him before she started sinking deeper.  
“Oh, yessss…”, Ragna hissed when he felt his glans pushing against the entrance to her throat. Undeterred, Kokonoe pressed on. Her plush lips worked their way closer and closer to his pelvis, while Ragna’s cock was welcomed in her tight gullet.

Kokonoe couldn’t help but feel a little proud when her chin came to rest on Ragna’s ball sack. No lady could reasonably be expected to swallow all of this big dick, especially not a small one like herself, and yet, there she was. With her throat full of thick, throbbing cock, and the man it belonged to showing her the biggest, dumbest, happiest smile, she decided to start working that cock for real.

Ragna moaned approvingly when Kokonoe started bobbing her head. Her hands fondled his heavy nuts in the meantime. Ragna himself still had a hand on her head. At first, he was scratching her ears, which Kokonoe seemed to enjoy, but his grip tightened when her pace was simply too slow for his liking. Then, he began moving his hips.

One of Kokonoe’s hands slipped into her panties. Ragna was welcome to fuck her throat. It riled her up, made her look forward when her pussy would get its turn. His thrusts were shallow and quick, which she appreciated. Having him take long strokes would have been much more exhausting.

Ragna gladly listened to the Professor gagging and sputtering as he thrust into her. She massaged him with her throat, and her tongue wiggled ceaselessly.

Eventually, Kokonoe pulled away. She made a big show of gasping for air before grabbing his dick. She clumsily took off her bra with one hand. Then she slapped Ragna’s cock against her tits and rubbed it against them. She liked rubbing her nipples against it, and Ragna seemed to as well, judging by his throbbing.  
“Come on, I know you’ve been holding back. Cum for me!”, she panted before grabbing his cock right under the glans. She started covering the tip with kisses while her hand began jerking him hard and fast. Ragna hissed in response and moaned when Kokonoe put his glans into her mouth again.

He wasn’t going to keep her waiting any longer, not that he could have had he wanted to.  
“Are you sure you can swallow it all?”, Ragna asked, gritting his teeth.  
“No, but I don’t mind making a mess!”, she answered and went back to sucking him off. Ragna cried out when he finally released the pressure that had been building up ever since she had pulled down his pants.

Once again Kokonoe’s mouth was filling up with Ragna’s thick sperm. The hot jets kept squirting out at high pressure, and much too quickly for her to swallow it all. Kokonoe was about to pull away and let the rest of the load hit her in the face, but Ragna’s grip on her head remained firm. She looked up to him. He was still moaning softly as he pumped more cum into her mouth.  
“You wanted it, now swallow it”, he said with a husky voice. Kokonoe was not a woman that liked being bossed around, but she felt inclined to let it slide this time.

Ragna felt incredibly relieved. Not only was the boiling pressure slowly subsiding as his orgasm ran its course, he got to watch Kokonoe struggle to drink all he had to give her. She tried her best, took gulp after gulp of it, all the while still teasing his glans with her tongue as if she still hadn’t had enough. Eventually, some of his spunk started oozing out of her mouth and ran down his shaft.

As his climax drew to a close, she finally caught up and managed to down all of it. Once she had accomplished that, Kokonoe started licking his cock until every last drop of sticky semen had disappeared in her mouth. When she was done, she opened her mouth to show him.  
“Well done”, he said airily and scratched her ears some more. Kokonoe smirked and enjoyed it.

After a short breather, Kokonoe got up and wiggled out of her thong. She climbed onto his lap and reached for his cock, intent on riding him. However, Ragna had different plans.

He laid down. Kokonoe chuckled.  
“Yeah, lean back and enjoy the ride”, she told him. Instead, Ragna grabbed her perfect little ass with both hands and dragged her towards his head. “Woah, what’re…?”, Kokonoe gasped.  
“I want you to sit on my face”, he said. She looked surprised for a moment, then she smiled.  
“Hey, I appreciate the though, but I’m not exactly in need of any more foreplay”, she said. To emphasize her point, she spread her labia and showed him her drenched insides. The sight and the smell made Ragna’s cock twitch.  
“Neither was I”, he told her, his voice thick.  
“Ragna…”  
“Kokonoe, shut up and let me eat your pussy”, he said. She sighed and nodded. It was rude to deny a man his meal, after all. As it turned out, Kokonoe would not regret taking that seat.

Ragna had wanted to taste her ever since their first encounter, and having her on top like this made it even better. Kokonoe moaned and whimpered as he sucked her clit. He made sure to poke around with his tongue to see which spots she liked in particular, and once he had found them, he focused on them. Before long Kokonoe’s thighs were squeezing his head, and his face was covered in her honey.

Kokonoe was having a great time. Ragna’s tongue was strong! It forced its way deep into her vagina and made way for itself. He kissed her labia, traced her entrance with the tip of his tongue, only to give her clit a long, sensual lick the next second. Then he would suck her little love buzzer until she squealed. When he gave her a break, he would simply rub his face into her crotch and kiss her down there. And then he would start again…

Kokonoe giggled to herself when she realized that he was driving her wild without even using his fingers. She was shaking her head wildly while he lapped up her juices. She grabbed his head, fingers gliding through white hair, and pulled. Ragna kept eating her out without complaint. In fact, the hands on her ass squeezed tighter, and she swore that she could feel him smile down there. When she looked, all she could see were his eyes, staring at her, smoldering.

He got her over the edge when his hands suddenly slid up from her butt to pinch her nipples. The sudden shock made his tongue writhing in her pussy unbearable. She threw her head back and howled when she came. Her hands went to her chest, grasped his and made them rub all over her boobs.

Ragna was glad when she was trembling on top of him. He massaged her breasts like she wanted and kept licking her until she fell over backwards onto him. She sighed and giggled for a bit, savoring her afterglow. Ragna wasn’t going to interrupt her. He merely kissed her thighs and gingerly rubbed her clit with his fingers.  
“Yeah….”, she whined softly.

Once Kokonoe’s hips didn’t feel like warm jelly anymore, she got up and propped herself up right above Ragna’s face. Her pink tresses fell like a curtain around them. Both of them were panting with excitement, and both of them were smiling.  
“You look like someone took a leak on your face”, she told him.  
“That’s what I get for eating pussy well”, he said with a winning smile. Kokonoe bit her lip.  
“Cocky bastard… that’s fucking right”, she murmured, leaned down, and they started kissing again. Ragna embraced her tightly, and while they got their fill of each other, his erection occasionally rubbed against Kokonoe’s supple thighs.

Kokonoe was thinking about giving Ragna a hickie just so people would ask him awkward questions, when someone knocked on the door. She frowned and raised her head.  
“Who is it?”, she called while Ragna let his hands explore her beautiful body.  
“It’s Celica. Can I come in?”. Ragna and Kokonoe both snapped to attention.  
“Just a sec!”, Kokonoe yelled while she got off of Ragna. “Quickly, grab your clothes and hide!”, she whispered. He was already picking stuff up.  
“Where!?”, he asked quietly.  
“I don’t know! Go into the bathroom!”

He did, and Kokonoe followed him.  
“Here, the shower!”, she said and shoved him in. Ragna muttered something, but that didn’t matter. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and went for the door.

“Pardon the late disturbance, Kokonoe”, Celica said. She had been bowing even before Kokonoe opened the door. When she looked up, she looked surprised. “Is it a bad time right now?”. Kokonoe made a dismissive gesture.  
“Oh, you know… I was just about to hit the shower. No big deal. What can I do for you?”  
“I’ve been feeling a little weird lately. Maybe it’s nothing, but I thought I ought to tell you”, Celica said. Kokonoe sighed, thinking back to that delicious slab of man hiding in the shower. _You’ll have to wait a little_, she thought.  
“Come in, we’ll run some tests and see what’s wrong”  
“Thank you!”, Celica said. Upon entering, she spotted Kokonoe’s clothes strew across the room. “You should clean after yourself, you know?”, Celica told her.  
“You’re not my mom, Celica”

Luckily, things weren’t as severe as they could’ve been. Celica had just eaten something bad. The right meds and some rest would do the trick. Figuring that out and finding the right stuff for her took about thirty minutes. Once she was gone, Kokonoe went into the bathroom and tossed the towel aside. Ragna stood in the shower, looking tired.

“How’s Celica?”, he asked. Kokonoe shrugged.  
“Don’t worry about it. She’ll be okay by tomorrow”. Ragna heaved a sigh and climbed out of the shower. “That interruption killed the mood a little bit, huh?”, she asked when she saw his dick flaccidly flopping around. However, suddenly it began to twitch back to life. “Or not”, she chuckled and smiled lewdly. Ragna grinned at her. He came closer and embraced her.  
“Wanna pick up where we left off?”, he asked, rubbing his boner against her and fondling her body. Kokonoe definitely enjoyed this, and the suggestion was tempting, but…

She freed herself from his embrace, though reluctantly.  
“Look”, she said, nodding towards her bathtub. “It’s big enough for two. Since we’re here anyways, how about a hot bath with me?”, she asked.

Ragna liked the idea, mostly because standing in the shower for half an hour had left him feeling a little chilly. Warming up, and having that hot little wildcat with him was a promising prospect. He agreed, and Kokonoe went right ahead and drew a bath. She turned the water on, picked a bubble bath she liked and poured it in, all while bending over the tub. She looked absolutely fantastic with her cute butt sticking out and swaying slightly. Ragna licked his lips.

Kokonoe gasped when Ragna’s cock brushed against her pussy. He grabbed her waist with one hand while the other gingerly grasped the base of one of her tails. It gently brushed against his chin.

Just as Ragna was wondering whether Kokonoe had lured him in on purpose, she looked at him across her shoulder. A naughty smile played about her lips, and a wink told him everything. She didn’t want to wait until the bath was ready? Good, because neither did he. She was still wet, so Ragna went ahead and filled her up.

Soon, the slapping of their bodies and their pleasured moaning echoed through the tiled room as steam rose and the fresh scent of pine wafted through the air.


	3. Chapter 3

After a night of peaceful sleep, Kokonoe lifted her head off of her pillow and stretched. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were still half-closed as she yawned with gusto. The black top she wore to bed was slipping off of one of her shoulders.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked to her left. Ragna was there, still sleeping. A smile crept upon her face without her even realizing it.

Waking up with him at her side had become commonplace lately. Usually, she barely slept at all, spending her nights working, hyped up on silvervine candy. However, whenever they fucked, she would just cuddle up to him and rest afterwards.

There was nothing particularly curious about that. What was curious though was that Ragna had made a habit of sleeping in her bed without fucking her beforehand, and weirder yet, Kokonoe didn’t mind at all. Somehow, she liked his company. She was comfortable with him around, and having him in her bed made the whole concept of sleep much more appealing to her workaholic mind.

The previous night had been one such instance. Now she sat there, looking down at his sleeping face and felt glad he was there. Ragna was kind of cute when he let his guard down, and the fact that he slept wearing only his boxers was a plus as well.

Kokonoe eyes roamed his athletic frame for a moment, her tails, displaying a mind of their own, gently caressed his toned arms. She thought about just going back to sleep with him. The sheets were still warm, after all, but she had work to get back to. Since she had slept a lot more lately, she had gotten a lot less done than she would’ve without his sexy ass around. On the flipside, since she went to work much better rested than before, she actually made progress much faster.

It was almost enough of an improvement to make up for the hours lost to sleep, and considering how much better Kokonoe felt lately, she deemed it a totally worthwhile trade-off.

She stretched one more time and scratched her belly.  
“Come on, Ragna. Bedtime’s over”, she mumbled and threw their covers off. She was greeted by Ragna’s morning wood, poking out of his boxer’s waistband. Reflexively, she licked her smiling lips. That’s what he got for going to bed without making use of the hot, willing lady whose bed he shared, she supposed. Kokonoe glanced at his face. He was still sound asleep. She knelt on her mattress, contemplating Ragna’s erection for a moment.

She could do something about it. It certainly looked inviting. The thick, bulbous head poking out of his shorts, like bait, trying to lure her in. Even in the low light she could tell that his slit glistened a little. He must have been having a nice dream to get so riled up first thing in the morning.

While she stared at it, her sensitive nose picked up the scent of his pre-cum. She loved that smell. While her conscious mind was still thinking about whether she should leave it alone or not, deep down she had already decided. Ragna’s body, his cock, that smell… his cute face; the stimuli were simply too strong to resist.

Once Kokonoe came to the conscious decision to play with it, she only had to decide what to do exactly. She was starting to feel giddy already.

She could always just go down on him. Ragna loved her blowjobs, after all. Could there be a better start to his day? Not to mention the tasty treat waiting for her at the end. Although, she sucked him off all the time. She wanted to do something out of the ordinary. Maybe something neither of them would usually have the patience for.

As she thought, she put a hand on his dick and gently rubbed it through his shorts. It was warm and hard, two qualities Kokonoe very much enjoyed in a penis. Ragna stirred a little, though he didn’t wake up. She liked to think of it as a sign of his enjoyment. Maybe she should just rub one out for him like this?

Then it hit her. Kokonoe straddled Ragna and carefully seated herself on his bulging cock. She sighed contently when she felt his warmth and girth against her pussy.  
“I wish sitting on my office chair felt this nice”, she chuckled and began grinding on him.

Kokonoe was surprised by how good this felt, even through two layers of clothing separating them. Ragna cock was so long that she could comfortably rub her entire crotch against it all at once. His thick love muscle forced her labia apart a little, and when she rubbed at just the right angle, she could rub her clit on him, too.

She soon began moaning softly.  
“How the hell are you still asleep?”, she panted. Kokonoe put her fingertip on his chest and slowly dragged them across his torso. Feeling his muscles trembling slightly turned her on. Once she arrived at it, she even brushed against his dripping glans, which made him twitch. From there, her hand wandered across her abdomen, underneath her shirt, so she could tease her breasts a little.

The smell of pre-cum was becoming very prominent at that point, and Kokonoe’s pussy had gotten quite wet in the meantime. She had not expected to enjoy this so much. She leaned forward, planting her hands on Ragna’s shoulder to focus on her clit more. The seams of his boxers felt good to rub against, meaning that she started rubbing a lot more around his tip than before.

She practically squeezed the pre-cum out of him with every stroke. His abdomen was sticky with the stuff already. Eventually, she groaned and shifted beneath her, opening his eyes.  
“Finally awake?”, Kokonoe panted, smirking at the befuddled look on his face.  
“What the heck are you… oh, fuck”, he grumbled as he looked down at the place where their loins met. His head dropped back onto the pillow and he took a deep breath. “How long have you been at this?”.

Kokonoe caressed his chest.  
“A couple of minutes maybe?”. Ragna laughed a little, and Kokonoe felt one of his big hands coming to rest on her ass. The other one gingerly cupped her face.  
“I hope you don’t mind me joining in on the fun”, he said and jerked his hips. The sudden jolt made Kokonoe yelp, but her enjoyment was plain on her flushed face. Ragna left it at that. He adapted to her rhythm and they enjoyed the ride together.

It wasn’t going to last long, however. Kokonoe had already worked him up quite a bit, and his active participation only made him reach his climax faster. Both of them panted as the pleasure built. She was so absorbed in it that she even started sucking the thumb of the hand caressing her cheek.

Through hazy eyes, Kokonoe looked at Ragna’s face. His expression seemed tense, just like his thick cock, twitching underneath her.  
“Tell me when your ready”, she purred. He glanced at her and nodded. Kokonoe smiled to herself as she watched him. Ragna always looked adorable when he was about to cum.

“Kokonoe…”, he said, sounding strained. She quickly lifted her hips off of his dick. Now, on the verge of climax, his erection was so intense that it lifted off of his abdomen, despite the tight waistband keeping it in check. Speaking of which, she quickly pulled his boxers down. She propped up his dick with one hand, used the pre-cum he had spilled to slicken up the other, and started stroking the tip of his cock with it. Ragna growled and bucked beneath her with lust.

“Let it all out, Ragna! I want to see it fly!”, she told him eagerly. Her hand kept stroking faster and faster, catching on the ridge of his glans occasionally. She watched Ragna’s whole body tense up. Fuck, he looked amazing when he was tense. She wanted to touch his muscles in that state. Sadly, she didn’t have a free hand.

Ragna grit his teeth and clawed at the sheets as she stroked his dick mercilessly. The, accompanied by deep groaning, he threw his head back and came. She had his cock pointing mostly upwards. The first thick rope of cum flew higher than her head and splatter all over his stomach. The second one still managed to reach her eye level.

“Holy shit!”, she giggled and aimed a little more towards his chest for the following shots. Ragna gasped as he spilled more and more thick semen all over himself. He relaxed once he stopped shooting, and the stuff just slowly flowed out of him, thick as ever. Kokonoe massaged his dick with both hands to squeeze it all out of him and purred. Her hands kept working until no more would come out.

Ragna put an arm across his eyes while he caught his breath. Kokonoe, meanwhile, inspected the mess they had made. Her tongue wandered across her dry lips as she gazed at two of her favorite things, Ragna’s body, and Ragna’s cum.

She often thought how fun it would be to pour honey or something like it on his body and lick it up. Now he was right there, covered in something she very much enjoyed tasting. Before she could make up her mind to clean him up with her mouth, Ragna sat up and demanded her attention.

He gingerly grasped the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss.  
“That felt amazing”, he said breathlessly, and continued to kiss her.  
“Mmmh, me too”, Kokonoe replied when she managed to free her lips long enough.

She hadn’t quite reached her climax in the end, but that was okay. Playing with Ragna like this was enjoyable in its own way. So what if she hadn’t had an orgasm? She had set out to show Ragna a good time, and she had most definitely accomplished that. She was content.

Their make out session was rudely interrupted by a hulking, red figure entering the room.  
“Kokonoe…”  
“Tager!”, she yelped, reaching for the covers. “Don’t you ever knock!?”. The Red Devil adjusted his shades.  
“Sorry. You’re not that squeamish when you’re alone”, he said, shooting Ragna a dirty look. The Grim Reaper held the gaze. “I just thought you might need a wake-up call”.  
“Cool, alright. I’ll just hop into the shower real quick, okay? Now, get out!”. Thus, Tager left and the door closed again.

It was true that Kokonoe didn’t really care if Tager saw her naked, usually. She climbed off of Ragna and out of bed, wondering why it was different with him around.  
“You don’t mind going second, right?”, she asked.  
“Sure, whatever”, he answered and dropped back onto the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Kokonoe felt his eyes resting on her as she stripped. Her panties were thoroughly soaked.

When hot water came raining down on her, washing off sweat and traces of semen, Kokonoe wondered. Was she worried someone would find out about her and Ragna? Maybe, though Tager surely wouldn’t tell anyone. He knew what happened to those that betrayed Professor Kokonoe. In fact, she kind of expected people to already know about it. Their affair had been going on for a while now, and someone must have picked up on the fact Ragna the Bloodedge visited her almost nightly at this point, right?

Once she stepped out of the shower and entered her bedroom again, she had decided that she shouldn’t care. If anyone had a problem with her fucking Ragna, they were free to let her know. She didn’t have to give a shit, though…

Ragna got up when Kokonoe pulled a thong from a drawer and put it on. He came up beside her to fetch a towel and headed for the shower. In passing, Ragna cupped a feel, and Kokonoe casually extended her tails to brush against his chest. They shared a smile before he disappeared in the other room. She pulled a sports bra over her head and sighed, smiling to herself. For some reason, she really liked this.


	4. Chapter 4

The most recent events had not been nice to Kokonoe, nor to anyone else for that matter. Losing her memories in the wake of the Embryo’s emergence, regaining them again, and getting blindsided by the sudden appearance of Nine had left the Professor stressed and exhausted.

She heaved her first big sigh of relief in a while when Ragna waltzed into Kagura’s NOL branch. He was injured, and after an examination she knew that he wasn’t in great shape, but the big blockhead didn’t seem too concerned. She left it at that.

As for Ragna, he had a lot on his mind. So much so that he didn’t even think to visit Kokonoe that night. Luckily, she deigned to approach him instead.

Ragna was sitting outside by himself. The sky was clear and the full mull slowly made its way across the velvety canopy of night. He perked up when he heard footsteps.  
“Not hanging out with Celica?”, Kokonoe asked. Ragna showed her a tired smile and turned towards the sky again.  
“I just wanted some time alone”. There was a spot next to Ragna. Kokonoe glanced at it, but remained on her feet.  
“I can leave, if that’s what you’re getting at”. Ragna shook his head.  
“It’s uncommon for you to just leave your lab for no reason. Do you need anything?”. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks. It was probably just the cool night air.  
“I just… I’m glad you’re okay”, she told him.

Now she had Ragna’s full attention. He turned towards her, eyebrow raised, and was greeted by her flushed face. Kokonoe stood there, avoiding eye contact. One of her arms rubbed the other one nervously, and her tails were wrapped around her legs. Her amber eyes shone in the gloom.

She was gorgeous. Ragna’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. It felt like he hadn’t seen her in years. He smiled, sighed, and tapped the spot right next to him. Kokonoe took him up on the offer and sat down.

“I’m glad everyone’s alright. It’s been pretty rough lately”, he mused, resting his chin on his hand.  
“Tell me about it. Trying to figure out this Embryo business has kept me awake for days”. Ragna perked up.  
“Falling back into old habits?”. Kokonoe scoffed. A smile played about her lips.  
“It’s not like I had my trusty nightcap around to put me to sleep”.

They looked at each other for a long moment, until Ragna broke the silence.  
“Would you like to sleep now?”. Kokonoe leaned closer and smiled.  
“With you? Of course!”. Ragna chuckled. “What? I’m stressed out, I could use the diversion. Besides”, she said and got up, “my bed is more comfortable with you in it”. Now Ragna felt his cheeks burning up. “Well, anyway, if you’re up for it, you know where my lab is”. That said, Kokonoe turned around and headed back inside. Ragna watched her go.

Maybe it was just him, but it was a little chilly that night. He craved warmth; Kokonoe’s warmth. He jumped up and hurried after her.

He caught up to her just as she was entering her lab. Seeing him coming, she smiled and left the door open. Once they were alone in the gloom, dimly lit by computer monitors, they inched closer to each other.

Ragna made the first move. He grabbed Kokonoe, lifted her off of her feet and kissed her greedily. Kokonoe quickly relaxed in his arms and embraced him. He carried her to her bed, and as suddenly as their tongues had gotten entwined, the kiss broke again when he tossed her onto the mattress.

“Someone’s eager”, Kokonoe giggled. She watched with interest while Ragna stripped off his clothes. The red jacket was tossed aside, followed by his black shirt and pants. She couldn’t help but notice new scars on his body, the remains of his most recent injuries, but they didn’t take away from his appeal. She still wanted to run her fingers over his abs and lick honey off of his chest just as always. However, her favorite treat distracted her from his physique.

Ragna’s hard cock bounced into freedom when he yanked down his boxers, and Kokonoe sat up to play with it, only for him to shove her onto her back again.  
“What’re you- Oh!”, she yelped when he got busy undressing her. He began by tugging at her pants, which proved more challenging than anticipated, since they were so tight. That suited Kokonoe just fine though. While he was busy at the bottom, she got rid of her coat and bra. Once her pants were finally off, her thong was discarded easily.

Ragna flashed her an easy smile and got down to business. Suddenly, the frantic motion stopped. Instead, Ragna placed his hands on Kokonoe’s shins and let them slide up to her supple thighs. He gently pushed her legs apart, revealing the smooth little piece of heaven inbetween.

He started kissing her. First her knees, and then slowly working his way up her legs.  
“I’ve missed this”, he murmured, just short of her pussy.  
“Me too-oooooh”, she sighed when he finally pressed his lips on hers. Without thinking she reached for his shaggy head of hair and caressed it while Ragna slowly warmed her up. Tender kisses quickly made way for long strokes of his tongue, trailing her slit. He pressed his face into her like a starving dog, making her clit rub against it.

Kokonoe had been ready for a rough and tumble ride, but she liked this better. She had missed him so much. Taking their time and enjoying themselves thoroughly was much more desirable than a quick fuck. Her pleasure was evidenced not only by her soft moaning, but by the juice that began leaking from her.

Like a good dog, Ragna lapped it up, but he wouldn’t leave it at that. He brought in his hands to spread her labia open.  
“Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves”. Kokonoe giggled.  
“You know how to warm me up just right”. Ragna smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
“Warm you up? You’ve still got a long way to go before you’re warm enough for my liking. But no worries, I’m on it”. Next thing she knew, Ragna’s tongue was wiggling its way into her pussy. Kokonoe’s back arched off of the mattress and she grinned to herself. She knew where this was going. When Ragna wanted to eat pussy, he would, and he would do it masterfully. His long tongue digging into her sensitive canal was only the beginning. If he hadn’t lost his touch, she would be a slippery, purring mess in no time.

The fact that Ragna ate pussy like a champ was one thing, but the fact that he kept moaning while he did it as if he was feasting on some prized delicacy made the experience just that little bit sweeter. It gave Kokonoe goosebumps, listening to him, feeling him pleasuring her, not for his own gratification, but just because he could.

While his tongue slowly made her lose her mind, Ragna moved on to teasing her clit, too.  
“Oh, yes”, Kokonoe hissed, tightening her grip on his hair. The combination of his hot tongue teasing her sweet spots inside, while his thumb gently rolled over her clit on the outside was blissful. For the sake of variety, Ragna occasionally pulled out his tongue to suck on her clit instead, while a finger or two continued working her pussy.

The talented bastard didn’t even get her off quickly. He was gentle enough for the pressure, the unbearable heat in her abdomen to build. As time went on, Kokonoe started closing her legs, but that didn’t stop him. He seemed to like her thighs squeezing his face. He even caressed one since he had a hand free.

She drew shuddering breaths as her climax approached.  
“Right there! Yessss! I’m cumming!”. Just as the roiling heat was about to spill over, Ragna stopped. When nothing happened, Kokonoe blinked a few times. “Why did you stop?”. Her answer came by way of movement. Ragna brought his knees under him and slapped his meaty cock between her legs.  
“You didn’t think I’d let you cum with any less than this, did you?”

She hadn’t even considered that, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. Just seeing how far it reached on her belly made her pussy ache for it.   
“Just hurry up already! I need it!”. Ragna did as he was told like a good boy. Thanks to his prep-work, Kokonoe’s little pussy was slippery enough for him to enter easily. She moaned as inch after thick inch spread her open with ease. When she felt Ragna’s waist on her thighs and his balls resting on her butt, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a smoldering look. This was perfect. She was full of him, his body on top of hers warmed her, and his eyes rested on her, to take in her reactions.

Slowly, he pulled out again, until only his tip remained. Then he slowly entered again, until it squeezed tightly against her innermost part. Ragna repeated the slow, deliberate motions that teased all the right spots inside her.

However, that wasn’t enough, and he knew it.  
“Stop teasing! Faster”. Ragna flashed a grin.  
“Oh, I’ll give it to you fast and hard, don’t you worry”. He continued to pull her legs up until they rested against his shoulders. Kokonoe was trapped under his large body, but she loved that. She loved how his weight beared down on her. Their faces were close. She wanted to kiss him, but he grabbed fistfuls of her hair and kept her away. He stared at her and began to pound her for real.

She didn’t know which was better, the big cock running rampant in her pussy, or his piercing gaze. He stared at her as if she was the only thing in the world.  
“What aaaare you looking at?”  
“I want to see your face when you cum”. Kokonoe’s eyes widened a little. That stupid jerk was just making fun of her! Everyone looked dumb when they came. Since her climax was imminent, she tried to look away, but his hands were still there, holding her hair like reins, forcing eye contact. She closed them instead, but Ragna tugged at her hair more when she did. “Look at me”, he said.  
“No!”. Another tug at her hair.  
“Look me in the eyes! Show me!”

She dared to peek. He was still staring intently. He wanted to see. He wanted it badly. Fine, if he wanted a laugh, let him have it, she thought and gave up her resistance. Her pussy was an overflowing mess. There was no holding it anymore.

Ragna watched Kokonoe’s expression as the orgasm took hold of her. He felt her trembling underneath him, and her shuddering breath tickled his face while she moaned in ecstacy. Her pussy strangled his cock at first, but as the climax died down and she relaxed, it turned into a quivering vice, gently squeezing him.

All the while, he took in the view of her lips quivering, her eyelids fluttering, her expression growing lax. When the afterglow started taking over, she even purred for him. He loosened his grip on her hair, instead opting to scratch her ears and caress her cheeks. She looked up at him, and her nostrils twitched with every deep breath she took.  
“You’re beautiful, Kokonoe”, he whispered. She had been flushed before, but now her face turned completely red. Her pussy also gave him a really tight squeeze. She pulled him in for a kiss, and he didn’t resist this time.

Shortly after, Ragna pulled out his cock. It stood firmly and twitched excitedly.  
“This one was for you”, he said, “the next one’s going to be for me”. With that said, he pulled Kokonoe up into his lap. She tried to kiss him some more, but mewled when he turned her around and hugged her tightly. She came to rest with her back pressed against his torso and his big dick standing between her legs.

A smile appeared on her lips.  
“You want me to ride you like this? Fine by me”. Kokonoe held his cock steady, lifted her hips and lowered herself onto it. She took it easily and sighed contently when she felt him filling her up again. Ragna’s low, pleasured groaning pleased her, too.

Kokonoe only got to move her hips up and down a few times before Ragna grasped her thighs and pulled her legs up. She gasped when his cock suddenly dug into her deepest parts with no way for her to escape.  
“I told you. It’s my turn”, he growled into her ear and started thrusting.

All she could do was reach behind herself to cling to his shoulders while he jammed his thick cock into her. Her breasts were shaking from the wild pounding, and her tails, much like her arms, embraced Ragna’s body.

Then, Ragna pushed her legs together. Both of them groaned loudly when her pussy suddenly tightened up. She felt him more distinctly than ever. Every pulsing vein, every wrinkle and nook on his cock scraped her tender flesh. It was as if he was fanning a roaring fire in her belly with every thrust.

Similarly, Ragna felt like he was stuck in a velvety, slippery oven. She was so tight like this that he had to fight for every single inch of movement. It was as if her pussy was fighting against him entering, though it wouldn’t let him retreat, either. The stimulation was intense.

“Ragna, ah! This is too much! Give me a break!”. He didn’t listen. His thrusts grew more intense. When his cock began to twitch, every throb felt like a shock to Kokonoe’s core.  
“Almost there! Almost… argh, fuck!”. Ragna groaned and buried his face in her thick hair, while she whimpered meekly, trying to hold her climax until he was ready.

Sweet relief came when Ragna’s hold on her tightened. He uttered long, forceful moans as he fired his load deep into Kokonoe. The first hot shot she felt was her signal to finally let it go. She joined Ragna in his moaning and snuggled into him while her pussy trembled with pleasure. The heat that had been boiling inside her overflowed and spread through her entire body. Every time Ragna pumped another burst of hot seed into her, Kokonoe’s whole body seemed to heat up.

Eventually, both of them started to relax again. Ragna nibbled Kokonoe’s ears, and she brushed the hair from her sweaty brow. A mixture of her honey and his milk trickled out of her and stained her sheets. They panted together and slowly separated their bodies, which had seemed to have melted together during their coupling.

Ragna let go of her legs, and Kokonoe leaned forward, laying down on her belly and slowly letting Ragna’s semi-flaccid dick slip out of her pussy. She turned onto her back and Ragna leaned over her, smiling.  
“I needed that”, he murmured. He leaned in closer and their lips touched for a brief moment.  
“You and me both. Holy shit…”. They started giggling, which quickly turned into gently kissing. After spending a moment with her lips, Ragna started kissing his way down to her breasts and started playing with them. Kokonoe relaxed and enjoyed the treatment. His warm palms felt nice on her chest, and he had the good sense to gently tease her nipples. Sometimes she enjoyed a good pinch or a little bit of tooth, but at that moment she needed to relax, and his lips and tongue were just right for that. She rewarded his efforts by scratching his white hair and purring happily.

“Can we do it some more?”, Ragna asked eventually. A dreamy smile appeared on Kokonoe’s face.  
“Sure. I’m not done yet, either”. She pushed him off, turned onto her belly again, and got on all fours. Ragna couldn’t help but grin. Kokonoe’s ass was lovely, and being presented with it thus always turned him on. The little wildcat winked at him across her shoulder. Meanwhile, one of her tails pointed at her pussy while the other one beckoned him.

Ragna pushed his tip against her wanting hole and pushed forward. Kokonoe’s body embraced him with its warmth, and she greeted him with a pleasured moan.

Later that night, Kokonoe was sleeping in Ragna’s arms. He was spooning her. The smell of sex lingered in the air, but all he could smell was her. He nuzzled her pink mane of hair and tightened his embrace just a little. She mumbled something in her sleep, and snuggled into him some more.

Ragna had too much on his mind to fall asleep. However, things were going to play out, they would most likely not end well for him. However, lying there, holding that grumpy cat in his arms strengthened his resolve. It would all be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Steel rang as the combatants clashed. One armed with a giant sword, the other with powerful magic. Ragna was embroiled in combat with Nine of the Six Heroes.

The witch had gone completely insane it seemed and planned to recreate the world in her own image. It was a crazy plan, but if anyone was capable of accomplishing such a thing, it was her.

Naturally, Ragna had to stop her. He had his own plans regarding the world and how to fix it, so he couldn’t stand by and let her do as she pleased. However, it became increasingly clear to him that he might not be able to stop her on his own.

She was formidable, as was to be expected of someone myth grouped together with his master and that masked freak, but it became increasingly clear to him that the myths might’ve sold her a little short.

He had never fought against a true magician before. Her power was overwhelming. She rained the full might of nature itself upon him. Balls of fire swirled around and zoned in on him constantly, it rained spears of ice, and lightning cracked, seeking to strike him down. Somehow, he kept up. Barely. The problem was that try as he might, he could not hit her. She hovered out of range most times, and when he managed to close the distance, she would just disappear in a flash of fire and appear further away.

He could not keep this up, and eventually, she got him. Just as he was about to jump away from more icy spears, a root burst out of the floor and entangled his foot. Next thing he knew, the spears tore into his body and his coat, and pinned him to the floor. He cried out in agony and coughed up blood.

Nine hovered above him, arms raised to the ceiling.  
“This cat and mouse game ends now!”. A magical insignia appeared on the ceiling and began to shine. Ragna struggled but couldn’t escape. All he could do was stare his doom in the face. The witch above him, tearing the fabric of reality open. He saw stars in the darkness. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that some of them moved, came closer, and revealed themselves as meteorites.

He was about to resign himself to the wrath of the heavens themselves when the portal Nine had conjured flickered and faded. A pink blur flew at the witch and swung a humungous, outrages looking hammer with a drill on one end at her. The witch dodged like she had dodged all his best efforts to hit her.

The interloper landed close to him. Now he recognized the pink mane of hair, and the white lab coat his savior was wearing. Kokonoe swung her hammer one more time, shattering the spear pinning him, before letting it vanish through a little portal of her own making. She looked at Ragna’s wounds. The worry was plain on her face, but she did not get to speak to him.

“Why did you interfere?”. Nine approached them, heels clicking with every step. Kokonoe turned to face her mother, shielding Ragna from her.  
“I care about this world, mother? I can’t just let you destroy it along with the Master Unit. And I can’t let you kill him, either”. Nine frowned. “He’s the best chance we have to fix this broken world, and…”. Kokonoe shot Ragna a wistful glance before turning back to face Nine. “…I love him”.

When he heard that, Ragna felt a pang of warmth in his chest. For a second he thought his bleeding had gotten worse, but the feeling was pleasant. However, it quickly faded when he saw the expression on Nine’s face. She was staring at him with bone-chilling intensity.  
“Not only my sister, but my daughter as well!? You are absolutely repulsive, Ragna the Bloodedge!”

He struggled onto his feet, picked up his sword, and stepped forward.  
“You can’t fight with those wounds”. Ragna smirked and put a bloody hand on Kokonoe’s shoulder.  
“Won’t be fighting on my own, right?”  
“So, I’ll have to pick up the slack for you?”. A look passed between them. Even together, their chances looked slim, especially since Ragna was in poor shape. Yet, they felt confident.

Together they stared up at Nine’s disgusted sneer. Ragna straightened his back, and Kokonoe braced herself. 

The group returned after Izanami interrupted their battle with Nine. Faced with the Imperator, Nine sacrificed herself to buy them some time.

Ragna tried to approach Kokonoe, but she brushed him off.  
“I want to be alone right now”, she said evenly and walked away. He would have followed her, but his wounds required immediate attention.

Once he was patched up, he wandered the NOL branch. It was quiet, and the people he met, even the ones that usually never kept their mouths shut, were taciturn that night.

Sitting on a window sill, watching the stars, was Jubei. Ragna approached and waited for acknowledgement.  
“Something eatin’ you, Ragna? Why so dour?”. The old cat’s expression was inscrutable.  
“It’s been… a long day”. Jubei heaved a sigh and nodded.  
“Yeah”

The two of them looked out the window in silence for a while.  
“How exactly did you manage to woo my sourpuss of a daughter?”. Two emotions reared their head in Ragna. On one hand he felt embarrassed, on the other hand he was surprised. His master didn’t sound angry. He sounded amused, happy even. Ragna shrugged.  
“Life just takes some weird twists and turns sometimes”. Jubei laughed.

Silence invaded the scene again, until Jubei raised his voice once more.  
“How is she?”.   
“She’s upset, I think. I didn’t exactly get to talk to her since we came back”.  
“Of course she is. Her beloved mother turns out to be alive, and then she had to leave her for dead”. Jubei made no mention of it, but Ragna was keenly aware of the fact that Nine had been his wife. If he was hurting, he managed to keep it under wraps.

“You should go to her”. Ragna raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m sure she could use someone to comfort her right now, and seeing me would just upset her more”. His master had a point. Ragna pictured Kokonoe, alone in her lab, being miserable. The thought made his chest tighten uncomfortably. He excused himself, and turned to leave when Jubei called out to him once more.

“I know I don’t need to tell you this, but… make sure to take good care of that grumpy daughter of mine, okay?”. Jubei showed him a wry smile.  
“I will”, he replied, smiling himself.

Ragna’s knocking echoed through the abandoned hallways of the NOL branch. He had to knock on her door for quite some time before she finally opened it.

“What is it? I said I wanted to be alone”, she grumbled and closed the door again, or at least she tried. Ragna shoved his foot in the door before she could.  
“I don’t think you should be alone right now”. Kokonoe looked at the floor and tried to close the door a few more times, but his foot wouldn’t budge. She gave up and retreated into her gloomy lab. Ragna followed her and closed the door behind him.

They stood in front of one another in silence.  
“Look, I’m not in the mood right now, alright? Just leave me alone”. Ragna looked at the little woman in front of him, face hidden behind her hair, avoiding eye contact and hugging herself. He took his torn-up jacket off and took a seat on a nearby couch.

Kokonoe continued to stand there awkwardly, stealing sideways glances at him. He patted his thigh to invite her. He could see the fur on Kokonoe’s tails bristle. She walked up to him, visibly angry.  
“I said I don’t wa-“. Ragna simply grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. She struggled feebly, but not for long. Ragna embraced her. He ran a hand across her hair to sooth her and held her tightly.

She was stiff as a board in his arms for a moment, but she relaxed. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and hugged him back. For a while, they sat quietly in the dark. No words were spoken, and the only sounds Ragna heard were his own heartbeat and occasional, soft, shuddering breaths from Kokonoe. She trembled in his arms. Soon he felt a warm, wet spot growing on his shirt, just where Kokonoe hid her face.

“Hey”, Kokonoe said softly. Her voice was thick. “I’m not the only one that feels this way, right?”. Ragna’s lips brushed against one of her fluffy ears.  
“No, I feel it, too”.

Kokonoe said nothing, but her embrace tightened. They remained quiet for a long while. Ragna thought she had fallen asleep, but eventually she began purring. He had heard that cats purred on a number of occasions. Sometimes they did it because they felt good, and sometimes they did it when they were hurt, to hasten the healing process.

Maybe, on this occasion, it was a little bit of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will conclude this little story. It certainly went places I hadn't expected when I first posted a dumb little story about Ragna and Kokonoe fucking in a changing booth.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy finale. No worries, I'm sure best boy and best girl will come together again in a future story of mine, but this will be it for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*
> 
> Nothing like writing a little something about my girl Kokonoe.


End file.
